gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Gibson
"You know what they say about curiosity." Randy Gibson is Finn Hudson's cousin, Kurt Hummel's step-cousin and a member of the New Directions. She is openly pan and the girlfriend of Ainsley Malone. She is portrayed by Model-turned actress Emily Rudd. Season 3 Randy's first appearance is in Furt, as She has come to live with her cousin after her sister found out she was pregnant with her second child. It is implied her and Finn are close and she has a good relationship with her aunt Carole. Randy is mentioned in Michael, as Finn confided her about marrying Rachel. Randy appears in Nationals and Goodbye. Kurt and Finn tell Blaine to"Look after the kid. She's gonna need someone." Season 4 Randy audtitons for the New Directions in The New Rachel with the song Hey There Delilah . She is accepted and then we don't see her again until Shooting Star. In Shooting Star, she is in the choir room, talking to Blaine about some video game she plays. After the shooting and the lockdown ceases, she sings Radioactive . In the auditorium, she asks Blaine if she can tell him something. She comes out to him and eventually all the new directions. She re-appears in Sweet Dreams. She had come to the choir room, insisting a few people help her out. She scrambles to get the band and her back up together, finishing just before Ainsley Malone is ushered into the room, She sings Iris Seaon 5 She is seen mourning her cousin in The Quarterback, She sings Breathe . ''Near the end of the episode, she Sings ''My Immortal . She is seen seing Roar! with the other new directions in A Katy or a Gaga. This is the first episode since her appearance where she's let her hair down. In The End of Twerk, She is seen in the hall waiting for someone. When Ainsley rounds the corner, Randy stops her and Kitty and Unique perform Curiosity. Ainsley agree's to be her girlfriend. In Movin' Out, She performs We Didn't Start The Fire with Ainsley, who is a now a member of the New Directions. Personality Randy is a spontaneous person, who is not afraid to spread herself out. She loves to dance and sing. One time at christmas, her sister Stephanie locked herself in the bathroom with a pregnancy test kit. She wouldn't come out, so Randy climbed onto the roof and opened up the window. after the initial shock of Randy's forced entry, Stephanie explained she was pregnant. That's when Randy decided to move out. Songs Season 4(Solo's) *Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's(The New Rachel) *Radioactive by Imagine Dragons(Shooting Star) *Iris by Goo Goo Dolls(Sweet Dreams) * Season 5 *Breathe by Anna Nalick(The Quarterback) *My Immortal by Evanescence(The Quarterback) *Curiosity by Carly Rae Jepsen(THe End of Twerk) Group Numbers *Roar! by Katy Perry(With New Directions, A Katy or A Gaga) Duets *We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel(With Ainsley Malone, in Movin' Out) Trivia *She is a member of the William McKinley High Wrestling team *She is the first Pansexual character on Glee *She is Finn's Cousin *She can climb. Category:New Directions Members Category:LGBT Characters